masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Stasis
Stasis is an unlockable biotic talent available to Adepts, Sentinels, Krogan Battlemasters, and Asari Scientists. Stasis causes an enemy to be temporarily locked in a mass effect field, freezing the target in place and making them unable to attack. Enemies in Stasis also become impervious to damage. However, if you have the Bastion specialization class then you will be able to kill the target, albeit without seeing a health bar. For more on using Stasis effectively, see the Adept Guide. On higher difficulty settings some powerful biotic enemies, like rachni brood warriors, can put you and your teammates into Stasis. Like Bastions, they can cause damage while their target is 'frozen' and medi-gel doesn't seem to help. It also puts you at risk from any flying debris, because it becomes impossible to dodge and your shields won't take the damage. The only real defense against their Stasis is to hit the enemy with Damping, then take them down as fast as possible. Mass Effect Talent Levels #'Stasis' (Duration: 12.5 sec, Recharge Time: 60 sec, Accuracy cost: 80%) #Increases stasis duration to 13 sec #Increases stasis duration to 13.5 sec #Increases stasis duration to 14 sec #Increases stasis duration to 14.5 sec #'Advanced Stasis' (Duration: 17 sec, Recharge Time: 50 sec, Accuracy cost: 80%) #Increases stasis duration to 17.5 sec #Increases stasis duration to 18 sec #Increases stasis duration to 18.5 sec #Increases stasis duration to 19 sec #Increases stasis duration to 19.5 sec #'Master Stasis' (Duration: 21 sec, Recharge Time: 40 sec, Accuracy cost: 80%) Classes These classes have access to the Stasis talent: * Adept Unlockable * Sentinel Unlockable * Asari Scientist Unlockable * Krogan Battlemaster Unlockable Mass Effect 2 Stasis makes a return in Mass Effect 2 with the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC. It is available for Liara as her unique ability and Shepard through Advanced Training. Stasis will temporarily immobilize an enemy on the battlefield, but they will be immune to any damage while under its effects. Once Stasis wears off, the enemy will fall to the ground briefly, where they will be vulnerable to damage once again. Targets will build up immunity to Stasis if it is used repeatedly on them in a short period— this prevents a single enemy from being incapacitated indefinitely. Stasis is unique among powers in that it will work through any defensive layers that an enemy has. The drawback being that it can deal no direct damage by itself. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **Recharge Time: 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **Duration: 5.00 seconds *'Rank 2 ' **Recharge Time: 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **Duration: 7.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **Recharge Time: 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **Duration: 9.00 seconds Rank 4 At Rank 4, choose from one of the following specializations Deep Stasis *Greatly increases the strength of Stasis, allowing targets to be immoblilzed for a longer duration. **Recharge Time: 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **Duration: 12.00 seconds Enhanced Stasis *Increases the penetration of Stasis so that targets build up less resistance to its effects. Targets become immune more slowly. **Recharge Time: 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **Duration: 9.00 seconds Availability *Advanced Training *Liara T'Soni See also *Biotics *Talents *Powers Category: Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers